WWF Unforgiven: In Your House
Event recap Triple H vs. Owen Hart Since Chyna has been a constant thorn in Owen’s side, she will be put in a shark cage and will hang from the ceiling. Commissioner Slaughter comes out and makes sure she goes into the cage. Helmsley hits the suplex and the Harley Race knee drop for two. He follows up with an out of character dragon sleeper while Chyna tries to BEND the bars apart. She pulls a file from one of her boots and drops it on the floor. Eventually, Triple H tries to turn it into a reverse suplex and Owen flips out and delivers a bridging German suplex for two. While Owen is warming up with the enziguri, Chyna is actually bending the bars of the cage. The Inverted Atomic Drop and the Spinning Heel Kick scores for another two-count. PILEDRIVER on HHH! The flying elbow drop connects, but Owen is distracted by Chyna making her way out of the cage! Of course she’s too high up to jump down. Owen flips out of a powerbomb and hits a DDT to set up the SHARPSHOOTER. Meanwhile, the cage is being lowered! Once Chyna is on the floor, Owen releases the hold and goes to mess with her. The camera spies Road Dogg over by the controls. While Commissioner Slaughter and the referees try to contain Chyna, Owen counters the Pedigree and hits Helmsley with a PEDIGREE of his own! No ref. X-Pac leaps in and KO’s Owen with a fire extinguisher. He gets out of Dodge and tells the cameraman to get the camera off him. Nice touch. Triple H turns Owen over and covers him as the ref gets back in the ring to count the pinfall. (12:26) Really well-booked match to put over Chyna and DX as a bunch of dick heels that are a force to be reckoned with. They were heels doing heel things and I like it. Afterwards, Michael Cole runs up to Owen for an interview. He tells us that enough is enough and things are going to have to change around here. Luna interview Dok Hendrix interviews Luna with Goldust. Luna says she's there to rip the clothes from Sable's grotesque and she'll be left in the ring like a newborn. Sable vs. Luna Luna is decked out in something a witch might wear while Sable wears a black number that I really don’t think any woman would actually wear. Jim Ross explains that Marc Mero is conspicuous by his absence. He was too humiliated to be a part of this match. First comes the sleeves and then comes the skirt. Sable fires back in the corner on Luna with her kicks that we saw at WrestleMania. Out comes Marc Mero. While he distracts Sable, Luna walks over and pulls off Sable’s top to end the contest. (2:35) After the bell, she gives Luna the SABLE BOMB and rips off the rest of Luna’s dress. Luna gets away from her and tries to hide under the ring, but Sable follows suit and comes back out with Luna’s undergarments in her hand. Goldust wraps his robe around Luna to cover her body and carries her backstage. LOD vs. The New Age Outlaws The match breaks down. Hawk delivers a flying splash to Road Dogg, but Gunn breaks up the pin with a title belt. Road Dogg rolls him over for 1-2-NO! While the ref is so busy with Animal, the Outlaws endure heel miscommunication as Gunn gets wiped out with a title belt. Hawk grabs Road Dogg and German suplexes him with a bridge for the three-count. (12:23) Apparently ref Jack Doan only counted Hawk’s shoulders on the mat and not Road Dogg’s for some reason. The rest of DX comes out and celebrates with the Outlaws for keeping their tag titles. Afterwards, LOD beats up Jack Doan and gives him the Doomsday Device. Match results * Singles match for the WWF European Championship: Triple H (w/ Chyna) pinned Owen Hart at 12:26 after X-Pac interfered and hit the challenger with a fire extinguisher as officials were trying to restrain Chyna; Chyna was suspended above the ring in a cage during the bout NWA Tag Team Champions Bob Holly & Bart Gunn defeated Ricky Morton & Robert Gibson at 7:21 when Gunn pinned Gibson following a bulldog from Holly Luna Vachon (w/ TAFKA Goldust) defeated Sable in an evening gown match at 2:36 after Sable became distracted by Marc Mero; after the bout, Sable chased Luna underneath the ring and ripped off all her clothes WWF Tag Team Champions the Road Dogg & Billy Gunn defeated the Legion of Doom (w/ Sunny) at 12:22 when Road Warrior Hawk pinned himself after hitting a back suplex into a bridge on the Road Dogg; after the bout, the LOD hit the Doomsday Device on referee Jack Doan, with Doan having to be taken from the ring on a stretcher Notes * The finale of the first part of the Sable vs. Luna feud. * The first evening gown match in WWE history. * Sable and Luna's first singles matches on pay-per-view. Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:1998 pay-per-view events Category:Unforgiven Category:Chyna Category:Luna Vachon Category:Sable Category:Sunny Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. Owen Hart rivalry Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Luna Vachon & Goldust romance Category:Sable & Marc Mero management Category:Sable vs. Luna Vachon rivalry Category:Sunny & The Legion of Doom management Category:Marc Mero's jealousy of Sable Category:Women's matches in WWE